elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Farkas
is a lycanthropic Nord resident of Whiterun, as well as a member of The Circle, the group made up of the most formidable and experienced warriors (and, unbeknownst to the rest of Whiterun, werewolves) in the Companions. He serves as the Dragonborn's shield-brother when searching for the fragment of Wuuthrad in Dustman's Cairn . Like the rest of the Companions, he lives in Jorrvaskr, in the Wind District of Whiterun. Farkas may also be encountered in the wilds, seemingly wandering aimlessly and fighting any aggressive enemy he encounters. After the Companions quest-line is complete, the Dragonborn can go to Farkas for more work. Eventually he will also give the quest Purity to them. Personality Farkas is very close to his twin brother, Vilkas, and is known for being the stronger of the two. In Kodlak's Journal, Kodlak states that Farkas is kindhearted and usually follows along with his brother's views in most situations. He also tends to be kinder in his dealings with others; he is the first of the Companions, apart from Kodlak, to be genuinely friendly and welcoming toward the Dragonborn when they join the order. Vilkas jokes about Farkas being the more dim-witted of the two, a fairly honest assessment. This is shown in his dialogue as a companion, as well; he tends to be very blunt and does not use many words. Follower Farkas is available as a follower once the Companions quest-line has been completed. (At that point, it is possible to have any Companion as a follower.) Farkas can train up to level 90 in heavy armor although his heavy armor skill is at a low level. In addition, if he is taken as a follower, he can still be used to train Heavy Armor, and will allow the Dragonborn to take the gold paid to do so out of his inventory afterwards. Interactions Trouble in Skyrim Like Aela the Huntress and Vilkas, Farkas has an unlimited amount of work to be done. Even after completion of the quest Purity, he still has more work for the Dragonborn to do. Hired Muscle Another radiant quest given to the Dragonborn by Farkas is the hired muscle quests. These require the Dragonborn to brawl with an NPC. Proving Honor During the quest Proving Honor, the Dragonborn and Farkas are in a ruin. The Dragonborn is trapped behind a gate and Farkas is surrounded by Silver Hand members. To kill them Farkas transforms into a werewolf. Afterwards, he opens the gate to free the Dragonborn. Glory of the Dead During the quest Glory of the Dead, Farkas accompanies the Dragonborn, along with Vilkas and Aela the Huntress, to Ysgramor's Tomb to cure Kodlak's lycanthropy so he can ascend to Sovngarde. While in the tomb, Farkas' fear of Frostbite spiders, from the encounter in Dustman's Cairn, gets the better of him, and he leaves them and Aela to finish the quest on their own. Purity Farkas wishes to rid himself of his curse. The Dragonborn has the option of helping him become normal again by throwing a Glenmoril Witch Head into the fire and then killing Farkas' beast spirit. Dragon Seekers After Farkas' curse is removed, the Dragonborn can speak to him again for more radiant quests. Eventually, he will have the quest Dragon Seekers for the Dragonborn, indicated by the speech option "Is there any work to be done?". Farkas will tell the Dragonborn of people coming to Whiterun with rumours of dragons, and how he would like to see one for himself. He will then give the Dragonborn the location of one of the Word Walls to travel to and kill the dragon located there. Marriage Farkas becomes a potential marriage candidate after the completion of the Companions quest-line, once the Dragonborn obtains an Amulet of Mara. Training exploit After completing Glory of the Dead, Farkas can be asked to join as a follower. In his speech text there are dialogue options for both training and looking into his inventory. If both are present, Farkas can be paid for training in heavy armor and then his inventory can be opened and the money taken back. Trivia * "Farkas" means wolf in Hungarian. His brother's name, Vilkas, also means wolf in Lithuanian. * His default steel armor outfit is randomized between the set with pauldrons, and the set without. His boots and gauntlets are also randomly chosen between the different varieties of steel armor. * Because of the game's tendency to mix-and-match the gauntlets and boots between Nordic and Imperial styles, Farkas can be given a matched set if the game is saved before he is within spawning distance, (when he is first encountered at the Pelagia Farm fighting a giant), and reloaded until the desired set is equipped. * Farkas is afraid of Frostbite spiders after the events in Dustman's Cairn. This is revealed during the Glory of the Dead quest meaning he will not continue to follow the Dragonborn for the rest of the quest. * Farkas may be recruited into the Blades. If Farkas joins them, he might still travel back to Jorrvaskr. * There is a lute in his quarters in Jorrvaskr, against the far wall. This could be considered a reference to the fact that Farkas' voice actor, Michael Popeye Vogelsang, is the lead vocalist and guitarist for the band Your Favorite Train Wreck. * During the quest Proving Honor, if the Dragonborn asks Farkas if the Companions are werewolves, after explaining it, he will say "It is a secret to everyone", a reference to the well-known line from the ''The Legend of Zelda'' games. * Farkas' skill with heavy armor is unusually low, despite being a master trainer in its use. * Farkas is the only Companion who is essential even as a follower, and after Glory of The Dead. * Farkas can pass through Orc stongholds without any trouble. He has no reason to be there; he just walks in one entrance and out the other, (usually Dushnikh Yal). * Farkas has very mismatched skills. He is skilled in One-Handed although he starts with a two-handed weapon; he has a high Sneak skill despite being a non-sneaking character; and he has a higher skill in Light Armor than Heavy Armor, although he can train the Dragonborn in Heavy Armor. Additionally, he possesses skills that are not available for training, such as Speech and Smithing. It is also peculiar that although he seems to merit the term "ice-brain" with which he is occasionally teased by other Companions, and although he is not eloquent and uses few words, his speech skill is at the master level of 100. * Farkas still says "Skjor says that I have the strength of Ysgramor and my brother has his smarts" after Skjor is dead. He uses the present tense instead of the appropriate past tense. * There is a character in Fallout: New Vegas, another game by Bethesda Softworks, named Julie Farkas. * If Farkas gives the Dragonborn a Trouble in Skyrim quest against any rogue mages, he, like many other Nords, will mention his distrust in magic users, even going as far as saying the College of Winterhold "is bad enough". Oddly, when he's a follower, he has no issue with the Dragonborn using Restoration Spells (such as Healing Hands and Heal Other) on him. Bugs Appearances * de:Farkas es:Farkas pl:Farkas ru:Фаркас Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Companions Members Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Characters